


(Insert Combination of Warrior Cats and Trolls) I'm great at titles.

by JunglekinzMEWZ



Category: Trolls (2016), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Almost all the cats will be oc's or my own cats, Cats, Dark Forest (Warriors), I'm going to regret this, Needs Another Title, Real Cats, Regret, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), Superpowered Cats, ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunglekinzMEWZ/pseuds/JunglekinzMEWZ
Summary: This CONTAINS SPOILERS for Erin Hunter's Warriors-possibly- and Dreamworks Trolls.A terrible "cross-over" of Warrior Cats and Trolls. The trolls are now cats and the bergens are dogs. This is gonna be fun.Also, if anyone who decides to actually reads this has a better name tell me. I'll probably use it.Chapters:1-Introduction and Allegiances2-Chapter 1 - Travel To The Edge





	1. Introduction and Allegiances (Character List)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just information about the story. If you want to see any pictures of my cats, they are going to be in the story, just ask and I'll send you a picture.

Welp, this is officially a thing now. No stopping it now. Anywho, this story probably won't be updated that much. I'm not really an avid writer, I normally lean more towards art or reading than writing. I'll try to at least update it from time to time. Feel free to spam me if I forget to update or anything in a long time, you'll get me annoyed enough to actually do it. That's basically it on the update thing, but this story will get weird, more weird than it already is. So beware, my mind gets real crazy ideas almost anywhere. Riding in the car is when the most weird ideas come out or listening to music, but that ones generic. Alrighty, with all that out of the way, you can wait fifty years for me to post an actual chapter! Good luck with that challenge!

Allegiances:  
**ThunderClan**  
**Leader** \- PeppyStar (King Peppy) Couldn't think of another name.  
**Deputy** \- Poppyheart (Poppy) I'm great at names.  
**Medicine Cat** \- Dustspeckle (Mandy Sparkledust- http://dreamworks.wikia.com/wiki/Mandy_Sparkledust ) -This is a real character.-  
**Warriors**  
Diamondspots (Guy Diamond)  
Hareleap - Male -Brother of Tigerpatch (Loki: One of my cats)  
Tigerpatch - Male -Brother of Hareleap (Tiger: My Mom's cat)  
**-Apprentice** : Wildpaw  
Sedgeleap - Female (Shurbert: One of cats.)  
Tanglestripe - Male (Tom: A nice cat that my brother and I named Tom) I have pictures of him.  
**Apprentices**  
Wildpaw (Cooper) - Mentor: Tigerpatch  
**Queens**  
None  
**Elders**  
None

 **RiverClan**  
**Leader** \- Coldstar (Coldstream) - Female -Sister of Smallsplash, Breezepool, and Toothstar (Counts as a oc, I guess.)  
**Deputy** \- Prickleclaw - Female -Sister of Echostorm (This one is a oc, too.)  
**-Apprentice** : Twopaw  
**Medicine Cat** \- Nova - Female (One of my cats.)  
**Medicine Cat Apprentice**. Softpaw(ripple) - Male (Seymour: One of my cats)  
**Warriors**  
Sweetsong - Female - Sister of Blackpool (Vanilla: One of the cats at my Grandma's.)  
Blackpool - Female - Sister of Sweetsong (Domino: One of the cats at my Grandma's.)  
Echostorm - Male -Brother of Prickleclaw (Peridot: One of my cat.s)  
Branchwhisker (Branch)  
Tawnylight (DJ Suki)  
**Apprentices**  
Twopaw - Female -Sister of Bluepaw and Softpaw -Mentor: Prickleclaw (Two-Face: One of my cats.)  
**Queens**  
Smallsplash (Babu- One of my cats.)  
**Kits**  
Coldkit - Sister of Rory (Captain Cold: One of my cats.)  
Warmkit - Sister of Coldkit (Rory: One of my cats.)  
**Elders**  
None

**ShadowClan**  
**Leader** \- Toothstar (Toothripple) - Female -Sister of Coldstar, Smallsplash, and Breezepool (Toothless: One of my cats.)  
**Deputy** \- Scorchmarsh (Squint: One of my cats.)  
**Medicine Cat** \- Creekwhisper (Creek- Not evil, it's important that he's not. He's still to smug for his own good, though.)  
**Warriors**  
Sootmist - Male (Bagheera: One of my cats.)  
Fuzzypelt (Fuzzbert)  
Shorttuft (Smidge)  
Woolypelt (Biggie)  
- **Apprentices** : Ferretpaw  
Dewdrop ( Moxie Dewdrop- http://dreamworks.wikia.com/wiki/Moxie_Dewdrop ) -Another never mentioned in the movie character.  
**Apprentices**  
Ferretpaw (Mr. Dinkles)  
**Queens**  
Honeywhisker - Creek's Mother- No Kits Currently  
**Kits**  
None  
**Elders**  
Rebound - Mother of Toothstar, Coldstar, Smallsplash, and Breezepool

**WindClan**  
**Leader** \- Aspenstar (Aspen Heitz- http://dreamworks.wikia.com/wiki/Aspen_Heitz ) -He was in the first trailer, I think.  
**Deputy** \- Breezepool - Female -Sister of Toothstar, Smallsplash, and Coldstar (Bobcat: One of my cats.)  
**Medicine Cat** \- Raggedfang - Female (Yellowfang- A cat that looked like Yellowfang that lived around my house.)  
**Warriors**  
Blizzardfur - Male (Neko: A cat that was at my house last summer, my brother and I named him.) I have pictures!  
Brightspring (Satin)  
Doveflight (Chenille)  
Dapplewhorl (Harper)  
- **Apprentices** : Bluepaw  
**Apprentices**  
Bluepaw - Male -Brother of Softpaw and Twopaw -Mentor: Dapplewhorl (Corduroy: One of my cats.)  
**Queens**  
None  
**Kits**  
None  
**Elders**  
None

 **Kittypets**  
Snowball - Female (My Aunt's cats)  
Surprise - Male -Brother of Stone and Shorty (A cat that I met at a shelter, he got adopted.)  
Shorty - Male -Brother of Surprise and Stone (A cat that I met at a shelter, he got adopted.)  
Stone - Male -Brother of Shorty and Surprise (A cat that I met at a shelter, he got adopted.)


	2. Travel To The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before the gathering, and most of ThunderClan is excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I'd get this out. Now You'll have to wait for the next chapter, which will take a whole month! Yeah, I'm gonna stall the entire thing! Joking aside, sorry for this taking so long.

"I can't believe tomorrow's the gathering!" A pale red she-cat exclaims jumping up from her spot on a rock.

"Why's that?" Asks a white and grey tom as he passed by.

The she-cat smiled at the cat and explains, "Because Tigerpatch, it feels like a entire year since the last one! I can't wait to see the other clans!"

Staring at her with a emotionless face he calmly lectures, "Don't get too attached with the other clans, Poppyheart. You never know when you'll meet them in battle."

"If I did, then I wouldn't fight them," Poppyheart states before going on, "I don't see why we don't just share our territory. It would be a lot more peaceful."

Flicking his ear and looking away, Tigerpatch responds, "Our territories match our abilities. There is no need for us to share territories," turning to her he, adds, "You should know this. You're the deputy, not an apprentice." Afterward, he stalks off towards a large, tabby tom sitting by a tree stump.

Watching him leave, she shakes her head before skipping over to another cat, a silver tom with a white spots scattered around his body. "Hey, Diamondspots! What are you doing?" She meows siting down next to him.

Looking over his shoulder, he meows, "I'm about to go on a walk, want to come?"

"Sure!" Poppyheart says happily purring as they started to walk out of the camp.

Diamondspots smiles, showing his teeth, and winks before he starts to walk a bit faster.

Laughing, she catches up with him. "What's with the fast pace?" She questions looking behind them for a reason.

"ShadowClan has a patrol soon. I'm going to see if Fuzzypelt, Shorttuft, or Woolypelt were on it," he explains as he walks around a tree and jumps over a rock.

Nodding, Poppyheart jolts ahead saying, "There's a easier way to the edge of ShadowClan territory! Follow me!" She races through the trees with Diamondspots on her tail, both of them disturbing prey and dead leaves. Suddenly they stop at a small river, "We've got to jump the river. You up for it?" she asks in a fake challenging voice while crouching down in a pouncing position.

"You bet!" he chirps walking backwards before running forward and springing over the small river.

Letting out a short laugh, she follows her friend to the other bank. Shaking her pelt, she bumps her shoulder against his, "Come on, it's only a little ways from here," she announces. Padding forward, she looks at the trees before they reach the old twoleg path.

Standing beside her Diamondspots looks at it with uncertainty, "This thing always creeps me out, I always expect a monster to come through here," he meows taking a step back, fur slowly sticking up.

Poppyheart smoothed his fur out with her tail, "Like that's ever going to happen. It's too small for something so big, only twolegs come through here, and that's only during greenleaf!" she says. Trying to prove her point to him, she steps onto the path, turning to him she starts to jump around on it. "See nothing's happening to me! I'm so safe that I could sing!" she exclaimed prancing around in a circle before flicking her tail for him to join her on it.

Slowly placing his front paws onto it he glances both ways before stepping onto it all the way. Laying his fur back, he licks his chest with his ears pointing backwards.

Smiling and cuffing him on the head she utters, "See? Nothing's coming, we're fine! Now come on, there's still another twoleg path to get past before we get to ShadowClan. Then we might be able to see our friends!" Bounding forward, she almost slapped him in the face.

Barely dodging her tail, he calls out a loud, "Hey!" before following her through the patch of trees ahead of them.

Glancing back at him, she responds with a short, "Sorry." She then crashes face first into a oak tree. Standing back up, she starts to stumble around afore Diamondspots helps her steady herself.

"Might want to watch out for the trees," he jokes while holding her still.

Rolling her eyes and smiling she meows, "Nah, I'm gonna run into all the trees in the world!" She rubs her nose with her paw, then, stands up and continues walking.

Diamondspots laughs as he follows her, "Good luck with that! You'd have to go to all the way into ShadowClan and past the moutains! How would you even keep count?" he says tilting his head making his whiskers get in his mouth. Trying to push his whiskers out of his mouth and spitting he, unintentionally, makes loud smacking noises.

"Gross! Just use your claws to get them out!" exclaims Poppyheart moving away from his spit came at her.

He looks at her with confusion, "But we're walking, how am I supposed to walk on three legs? That'd be hard!" he questions it comes out slightly messed up but not too hard to make out.

Snorting, she responds, "It's not hard! I do it all the time!" To prove her point she lifts up one paw and keeps walking forward, "See?" she inquires before placing her paw back down.

He lifts his paw up, slows down his walking, and pulls his whiskers out. "Wow! I didn't expect that to be so easy," he proclaims jumping around, careful not to make his whiskers going into his mouth.

"Yep! It's super easy. Do you think any of our friends can do it?" She asks not looking back at him, to prevent the tree incident.

"I bet they can, we're all cats, aren't we?" He answers truthfully.

Poppyheart nods saying, "What would we be if we weren't? Bergens? No way!" Lightly smacking him with her tail she goes on, "I wouldn't want to be some cat eating thing! That'd be terrible!"

"Yeah, it wouldn't be fun. Good thing we haven't seen one in four-hundred-eighty moons!" He agrees softly smacking her with his tail.

"Hey! What was that for?" She utters looking at him.

Diamondspots shrugs, "Pay back for smacking me," he retorted.

Shrugging, she keeps walking. "What are we going to say to the patrol if none of our friends are on it?" She questions as Diamondspots starts to walk beside her rather than behind.

"Um.... we could just say we're hunting? Or checking out a fox sighting?" He suggests, "I heard they had chased one out of their territory, we could use that as a excuse."

"I think the fox sighting is the best one," she meows, "Besides, they might get mad if we say we were hunting."

"Yeah, some of the cats in ShadowClan may be our friends but the others really aren't. We wouldn't want to make any do them mad," Diamondspots agrees nodding his head.

"Yep! We should respect their boundaries, then, they might accept that we're friends!" Exclaims Poppyheart jumping up and down.

Diamondspots shot her a smile before saying, "Hopefully the rest of them become our friends soon."

"Yeah... Oh, hey! We're here!" She interrupts herself mid-sentence, and stops walking.

"Talking sure does pass the time by. So where we gonna hide until the get here?" He inquires tilting his head looking around.

"It sure does!" She mews before his question settles in, "Hide? What do you mean? Why would we hide?"

"So it won't seem like we were waiting for them. They'd get mad if it looked, even if we were, waiting for one of their patrols," he responds, " They wouldn't like that very much."

"Oh," she dejectedly meows before brightening up, "I guess we wouldn't want to make them mad. How would we make them our friends if they are mad at us?"

He shrugs and replies, "It'd be very hard, especially since we've never even talked to the leader! You haven't have you?"

Poppyheart thought for a few moments before she answers, "I think I talked to her once. She didn't really like me, neither did Coldstar. They only said one or two words to me." Looking around she spots a big enough bush for the both of them, "Is that one good?" She queries pointing her tail at it.

Walking over to the bush he pushes his head into it, he pulls out, and looks over to her  "Yeah, it's big enough. Come on." He forces his body into the bush, Poppyheart following him.

 "How long will it take for them to be here?" She questions looking ahead of them.

Looking forward, as well, his tail lashed a bit, "They should've been close enough for us to smell them by now. I hope they're just late." He utters opening his mouth to smell the air. His ears perk up and he almost shouts, "Their coming! I think one of our friends is there!"

"Ssshhhh, we don't want them to hear us remember!" She whisper-shouts to him slapping he tail over his mouth.

"Right, sorry," he mumbles around he tail giving her a sheepish smile.

"It's fine! Just don't blow our cover!" She jokes removing her tail from his mouth.

Diamondspots nods, curling his tail around his hind legs, to keep it from rustling the leaves.

A little ways a head of them, the ShadowClan patrol is making their rounds.

"How long till we get to the ThunderClan border?" A short pale golden she-cat asks looking at the brown and white tabby tom in the front.

The tabby flicks his tail before responding, "Why are you so eager to get there? It's greenleaf, the clans won't try anything for a while."

The she-cat's tail twitches, "Just want to make.... er make sure that everything's alright.... by the border," she awkwardly lies looking around nervously.

Amusement was evident in the tabby's eyes. "Of course, Shorttuft, that's what a border patrol is for," he meows looking at her from his peripheral vision.

"Yep, and that's what we're on, a border patrol," Shorttuft lamely agrees before asking, "Hey, where's Sootmist?"

The tabby stops and looks around, smelling the air for the other's sent. He narrows his eyes looking into the pine forest answers, "I'm not sure. He probably got sidetracked by hunting prey."

"Probably, we would have heard him if he was in...." Shorttuft starts before a loud call interrupts her.

"I'm over here Scorchmarsh!" A black tom with a white patch on his chest yowls as he comes running at them. He skids to a halt right in front of them. "Sorry a lizard practically ran right in front of me, I couldn't let it get away," Sootmist pants trying to catch his breath.

"It's fine, next time try to tell us what you're doing," Scorhmarsh calmly replies, "Just tell the hunting patrol where you buried it when we get back."

Sootmist nods, "Okay, hopefully nothing gets to it before we do."

"Alright, lets get this patrol over with. I've got to ask who Toothstar wants to go to the gathering tomorrow," states Scorchmarsh as he continues on.

The two others nod and follow Scorchmarsh.

As the patrol nears the ThunderClan border they hear a rustling noise coming from a bush across the border. They stop as two ThunderClan cats come out.

Scorchmarsh flattens his neck fur when he realizes it's the ThunderClan deputy and a warrior. "Hello, Poppyheart," he greets, turning to face them, and nodding to the warrior beside her.

Poppyheart smiles at them meowing, "Hi, Scorchmarsh, Shorttuft, and Sootmist! How has ShadowClan been?"

The Scorchmarsh and Sootmist shoot each other looks of confusion before either of them can say anything, Shorttuft responds.

"ShadowClan is fine. How is ThunderClan?"

Poppyheart smiles at her as Diamondspots replies, "ThunderClan's great!"

Shorttuft opens her mouth to answer but Scorchmarsh pushes her away. "Now, that we've seen that both of our clans are fine, what are you doing so close to the border?" He questions narrowing his eyes and looking past them for others.

Both ThunderClan cats look at the forest behind them before turning back to the ShadowClan cats.

"One of our warriors had found a foxes sent around here, we were just checking it out," Poppyheart says trying to sound serious.

Scorchmarsh nods, "We'll be on our way then. Don't track it into our territory. Fox or not you won't find a good enough excuse to get out of a fight," he hisses flicking his tail signalling for his patrol to follow him.

As they past by Shorttuft nods and smiles at them before prancing after her ShadowClan friends.

Diamondspots and Poppyheart watch the cats go before turning tail and walking back to the camp. Catching a mouse and shrew on the way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you see why this took forever? It's long! Not the longest but still long for me, plus I'm lazy and have school. ....Dangit I just used all my excuses!


End file.
